<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fluffe by TitleUnwanted</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397701">Fluffe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitleUnwanted/pseuds/TitleUnwanted'>TitleUnwanted</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Romance, Slight Cursing, Various Anime Mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitleUnwanted/pseuds/TitleUnwanted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of one shot stories that shows the progress of the relationship between Honey and scholarship student Kita.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Guide to Failing At Life 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A meet cute this is not.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First day of the school year and Kita already regretted everything. </p><p> </p><p>Her first thought once she saw the school and passed the main entrance was that she hated the designer of the school. </p><p> </p><p>For starters, it looked like Barbie’s dream university. It was bright pastel pink, with multiple buildings connecting in some way, and no way of pointing out where is where for the first year students like her. Second the whole school was bigger than her whole neighborhood block! Even with a map, she still couldn’t tell where she was and where she needed to go. </p><p> </p><p>The school’s administration wasn’t any actual help in the long run. The secretary gave her a map and her daily schedule and the most vaguest directions that even a trained tracker would have understood. The fact that she missed the freshman school tour that happened before the start of the school year because she was finishing up the papers the school required for her scholarship didn’t help her either. Which altogether lead to Kita being completely lost on her first day of school with no friends to depend on and extremely out of her league.  </p><p> </p><p>The fact that she stood out like a sore thumb was aiding in her uneasiness. Being a scholarship student from a middle class family of four meant that she couldn’t afford the material to make the female uniform unless her family didn’t want to pay the mortgage for the house for the next four years in exchange for one set. However, after seeing the female uniform from the girls exiting out of their limos from when she was walking into the school, she was thanking every single deity that was listening for her broke ass. </p><p> </p><p>Kita was willing to sacrifice a lot of things to be able to attend this school and for her future. Giving up going to the same school where her friends went, waking up two hours earlier to be able to catch the metro that dropped her off closest location by Ouran, and knowing that she was going to be an outcast due to the socio-economic status differs from her new classmates. But she will not, not while she is of sound mind and body, allow herself to be dressed up as a giant yellow cupcake on a daily basis.</p><p> </p><p>However, Kita had to follow school policy for students in her position. For a female student she had to wear something that covered her entirely. So that meant no short sleeves business shirts or any of her old school skirts, whatever end result she came up with had to be in school colors and get final approval from the administration. In the end, her uniform was composed of a pair of black dress pants with a long sleeve canary yellow button down shirt and a white tie with black loafers. Extremely comfortable in her personal opinion but it meant that every student that so much as glanced her way knew that she was a scholarship student and hence avoided her as if she was Carrie during the prom finale. </p><p> </p><p>Yet. that isn’t really the worst thing that she has experienced in the entire 30 minutes that she’s been on campus. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I heard she’s in her first year.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I heard that she’s going to be working in the kitchen at the end of every day.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Of course she would! Poor thing, even with the Souh family paying for her education, she must be too poor to pay for everything else.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I heard that commoners like her live in homes that are smaller than our entire dining room! Can you believe that?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That poor commoner! We’re so lucky that we come from families like ours. Can you imagine living like her?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The gossip! Kita doesn’t describe herself as a violent person but there is only so much a person can take with that condescending type of talk. Worst of all, it's mainly sympathy for her, but all it does is cause her blood pressure to rise and the map in her hand to be wrinkled up in her fist order to hold back from causing a scene. </p><p> </p><p>She was so distracted by her thoughts to help calm her down before she hit anyone she didn’t notice the ashen blond haired boy walking directly in front of her talking to a ravenette boy whose height puts a tree to shame. </p><p> </p><p>That is until she literally slammed into him and landed on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>At least the hallways were finally silent as the students watched on, Kita just wished that it didn’t end up with her ass and the palms of her hands throbbing. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking her hands to ease away the pain she looked forward to see who she bumped into only to face the button of a blue blazer and not the face of a boy on the floor with her. Kita could feel her brow furrow as she tilted her neck back to meet surprised light brown eyes of an extremely youthful face. </p><p> </p><p>For someone so small, he must have really good balance. He hadn’t even moved from their collision and it was all on his own. The tall boy next to him didn’t have a hand on the blond’s back to prove that he was the reason that the boy didn’t eat the floor like she did, in fact one hand was buried into his pants pocket while the other was holding his bag over his shoulder. Both of them were staring at her (one with indifference and the other in shock) and Kita felt her face burn as she realized that she was still on the floor staring up at them in the middle of the hallway and making no effort in apologizing for her actions.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> God, I hope that my mother will never hear about this or I’ll get ripped me a new one for my poor manners.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quickly gathering the scattered papers off the floor and rising to her knees, she was about open her mouth to apologize when the boy beat her to it. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” His voice matched his image. Boyish and kind of high pitched, but it completed his look. His surprisingly calloused hand was held out towards her, but she was just staring at it as if it was the first hand she has ever seen in her life. </p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head to bring herself back to reality before responding, “Don’t be sorry, it’s my own fault. I wasn’t paying attention when I should have been and bumped into you.” </p><p> </p><p>Placing her hand onto his fully prepared to use her own strength to lift herself up, she was surprised once again. For someone who looked like he belonged in the elementary department he was surprisingly strong to the point that she slammed on to him when he pulled her up. </p><p> </p><p><em> Don’t judge a book by its cover has never been more true. </em>At first glance, he really looked as though he could be carried like an overnight luggage bag, but in reality, he was muscular and the material of his uniform did not hide it all. She quickly stepped away before she could embarrass herself any further and found that she couldn’t meet his gaze. No longer slouching she noticed that his head reached her browline, so he wasn’t as short as she originally thought he was. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry again,” Kita said as she gave the strap of her shoulder bag a death grip. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine. Are you hurt?” The honey-colored haired boy asked, trying to meet her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Kita shook her head and still refused to move her eyes away from the shoulders of the dark haired friend of the unnamed boy. “Were you looking for something? You had a pretty tight grip on that paper in your hand.”</p><p> </p><p>Finally meeting his eyes and noting they were the color of the foam on top of a macchiato, she pushed down her embarrassment and explained how she was lost and was looking for the first year hallway. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! We’re in the same year then,” He said with a smile as he grabbed the sleeve of the boy next to him. “Did you hear that Takashi?” The newly named Takashi only hmmed in agreement as he glanced between the two. </p><p> </p><p>“We would walk you but we have to go to the dojo to prepare for this afternoon. But we can give you directions, though.” The regret in his voice was real so she knew he wasn’t faking it just to be polite. Quickly agreeing before she did something to humiliate herself any further, she wrote down the directions that the boy gave on the back of her map. Before she left she apologized once again for bumping into him and thanked him for his help. </p><p> </p><p>The last she saw of him was his smile before she turned to leave and the sound of his laughter filled her ears.</p><p> </p><p>Finding her classroom was easy with his directions. It was so easy, she felt kind of embarrassed that she got lost in the first place. The whispers about her started up once again when she found her seat, but she tried to ignore them, hoping that the boy would be in class with her- hoping to at least have someone she somewhat knew in this dollhouse of a school. </p><p> </p><p>Sadly her wishes never came true as homeroom started and the boy never came in. </p><p> </p><p>According to the whispers of her classmates, the boy who was named Honey, was in the class above her 1-A. In short, the only chances of her seeing him again would be the hallways if she was lucky.</p><p> </p><p>It was disappointing. To Kita, it seemed like he was a good person to have as a first friend in this school. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Necessary Evil of Life: Socializing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kita's one weakness: human interaction.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Only at Ouran would Kita see a 15 year old boy almost cry in pain for eating a steak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not just any steak, no if it was a cheap one she would understand. But this was a Wagyu steak that Kita personally knows cost almost 2,700 yen on the school’s menu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honestly, it is only in this school would she see this type of situation happen in person. She knew that Haninozuka had a sweet tooth from the stolen glances of him throughout the lunches in the past two months that the school year had started but she didn’t think it was this bad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If she took a picture of him right now and showed it to a total stranger they would think that the blond was being held at gunpoint. However if the rumors that has been spread around by girls of class 1-A he might as well be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How much of it is true, she doesn’t know. According to rumors, the current Haninozuka head enforced to his eldest son that because he has reached an age and level of maturity that he should give up all interest that would bring shame to their family name and as a test of self discipline. Which meant no sweets and that he was forbidden from carrying around the pink bunny that he held onto throughout the school day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Basically he is trying to become the complete opposite of his personality. Haninozuka changed the expression on his face to make it seem like he was half scowling, the way that he walked into the school can only be compared to what you would see from the bad boy of a shoujo manga, and the horror that she is witnessing right now with his eating habits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did not suit him at all. It was almost cringe worthy how bad it really was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Kita can’t help but feel bad for the guy. It would seem that even the dark haired boy, who she learned was Morinozuka Takashi the cousin to Haninozuka Mitsukuni, liked the force change just as much as the short teen did. Clearly seen with the pained look in his eyes as he looked down at his cousin. She knew that families from this school held their kids on a different level than others but damn were the Haninozuka strict. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is probably why she’s standing at Ouran’s main kitchen doing something that she’s gonna regret later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hibarayashi-chan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita turned around and saw the school’s head chef Yamamoto Kiyoko leaning against a marble counter with question clear on her face. Yamamoto-sensei was technically her boss as part of her work study in Ouran. Closer to her fifty than her forties with dark hair that had a slight wave to it and dark eyes, she looked to be in her thirties with how she took care of herself. She has a commoner background similar to Kita so she understands the frustration that came with being surrounded by narcissistic obvious rich kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey sensei,” Kita said as she fully turned to face her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing with all that fruit?” Yamamoto moved slightly to the side to see the full extent of what was on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Small piles of golden gooseberries, queen strawberries (in red, white, and pink), cherries, and green and red grapes placed in individual bowls were on the left side of the table. While on the right had a bottle of high quality corn syrup, refined white sugar, a pile of medium wooden skewers, and a purified water bottle. Finally, at the dead center was a saucepan on top of a hotplate ready to use. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m making candied fruit skewers,” Kita noticed that the raised eyebrow that Yamamoto-sensei had up before was now raised higher with her answer. “It’s not for me. Someone needed a pick me up and I couldn’t help myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Still no response from Yamamoto-sensei and it was taking every bit of restraint not to fidget under her stare. “I am not allowed to?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her boss' stance finally relaxed and moved to sit at the chair that was placed to the opposite side of the counter that Kita was using. “You know that you're allowed to, kid. It’s in your contract with the school. You know the one that I keep reminding you of?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Moving to wash the fruits at the nearest sink Kita answered, “I know it is. But being told that I’m allowed to do something and actually doing it without being questioned are different things. I know that I can trust you with letting me do it, the others I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The others can’t do anything to you. Just like you had a contract to sign that allowed you to work in our kitchen twice a day for work experience, and entitles you to make one thing for yourself each day with the materials of the kitchen with no questions as long as you clean up after yourself. We signed one saying that we allow you to work here and use the material and the kitchen without question. Anyone who did was asked to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kita made a face that someone might have lost their job because of her and Yamamoto-sensei noticed it immediately. “Don’t make that face, kid. It was agreed upon with the staff that it was a good idea having you here and that it was fair for you to use the material and to take a part of the money of commissions for whoever asks for you. The ones who left deserved it and we can all agree with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But,” Kita started but she was quickly cut off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No buts. It’s fair, Suoh makes sure that the kids in his scholarships program are taken care of and would be able to flourish in the areas that they wanted. You’re the first scholarship student who wants to focus on culinary, but you won’t be the last. So he wants to make sure he handles any problems from the start.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t said unkindly but Kita knew that Yamamoto-sensei wanted to be clear with her information as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a good guy.” She said as she dried off the fruits and started heating up the hot plate. It was when she was measuring the corn syrup- the water and sugar already measured and put to the side- that Yamamoto-sensei spoke up again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He can be. But you have to remember his kindness could only go so far.” Yamamoto moved to lean on her elbows against the table and leaned forward to take note of how the heat of the plate was. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. The contexts in the contract and the scholarship was already more than enough for me,” She said as she placed the water, sugar, and corn syrup into the pot. “I’ll probably live the next three years in the background in this school.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A very understandable snort escaped Yamamoto-sensei and the look of disbelief sent her way was also understandable. “You know that’s a load of shit. The kids here see you as a new animal in the local zoo. No matter how much time passes by, you’ll never be in the background fully. It’s why I’m so surprised that you’re making something for a classmate since you usually keep to yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Checking the temperature of the mixture while moving it around so it wouldn’t harden or stick, Kita corrected her sensei.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a classmate. Not even a friend. It’s actually someone who helped me on my first day when I got lost and I wanted to repay his kindness by doing this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Liking how the state of the mixture was, Kita started dripping the pierced strawberries and spinned them in the glaze, using the spoon to spread an extra coat encasing the fruit for the parts that weren't covered. Knowing that she couldn’t look away from what she was doing unless she wanted to be burned from the sugar Yamamoto-sensei continued her questioning. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re making sweets for him?” Yamamoto-sensei asked as she moved the tray with the parchment paper closer so that she wouldn’t have to stretch to much while placing the coated fruits down. Nodding in thanks, Kita viewed the order that she placed the strawberries in with the descending order being red, pink, and white. Liking what she saw Kita continued on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until she was finishing her third strawberry skewer and was about to move on to the cherries that she remembered she didn’t answer back, “Sorry, I got distracted.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Moving her hand in a ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ gesture Yamamoto-sensei nodded her head for Kita to continue,  “He has a pretty big sweet tooth from what I noticed. Strawberries seem to be his favorite but I’m adding different ones incase he likes variety.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it Haninozuka-san?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only because Kita was placing the second skewer of cherries onto the tray that her flinch didn’t end with a third degree burn. She saw Yamamoto-sensei throw her head back with a laugh as she saw the blush that was spreading across Kita’s cheeks with how fast she was found out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how did y-you..” Kita strutted as she tried to remember how to breathe properly again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"The day I meet someone with a bigger sweet tooth than Haninozuka-san is the day that I meet Willy Wonka."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to go against that but really Kita couldn’t deny how true that statement was. From what she’s seen it was pretty much a fact when it comes to Haninozuka. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finishing off the last skewer Kita turned off the hotplate and moved it to the sink so it could drown in water before the sugar hardens and sticks to the pan. “Do you think he’ll like it? You know more about his tastes than I ever would.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he definitely would,” Yamamoto-sensei quickly agreed with a nod “His favorites would be the strawberry ones without a doubt. But isn’t he going on a strike against sweets?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really know, the rumors say so but I tend to take those with a grain of salt. Plus there really isn’t anything else I could give him that would make him happy and that he didn’t have to hide when he got home.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good point.” Her sensei agreed as Kita looked through the different drawers to find the designed transparent bags that the school usually puts sweets in. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shooting stars or Daisies?” She asked as she held the two different bags in each hand towards her teacher. The older women looked at the two bags with narrow eyes before pointing towards the one with stars on them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Saying a quick ‘thank you’ Kita checked on the strawberries and saw that they were already dried and started placing them carefully into the bag.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you giving it to him today?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Still eyeing the candies, “Yep. If I don’t then the strawberries get soggy with all the water in it. Once I finish cleaning up I’ll start heading to the Karate Club to give it to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cutting two silver thin ribbons to tie up the baggies containing the candies closed. Kita turned to the two skewers on the tray and lifted the golden gooseberries up towards her teacher. The surprised look on Yamamoto-sensei's face caused a smile to spread across Kita’s face.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this for?” She asked as she accepted the sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A thank you for keeping me company,” Kita said as she picked up the last skewer containing the grapes for herself. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehh I don’t mind it. Means less traffic for me and now free food,” Yamamoto-sensei said with a smile as she bit into the candy. “Oh! That's good.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kita felt the smile on her face turn smug as she bit onto her own. That is at least until her sensei spoke up again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who knows, maybe Haninozuka-san would fall for you if he ate this.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Choking on her grape, Kita knew she was right all along. She did end up regretting this.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Who knew that doors could be intimidating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors to the Zoldyck’s mansion have nothing when being compared to the entrance of the Karate Club in her opinion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita could hear the grunts and the multiple thudding sound of something being hit through the door. But she hasn’t been able to gather the courage to knock on the door for the past five minutes. Instead she was staring at it as if  it would open up by itself through willpower alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She could hear the crackling of the plastic wrapper of the candy bag in her hand as she clenched and unclenched her hand. Just as she was about to turn tail and run home, she heard someone coming up behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” It was a male’s voice and while his tone held his curiosity it was mainly monotone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Screw doors, the height difference between herself and Morinozuka-san was what was truly intimidating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck you, genetics. Truly fuck you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Judging by his raised eyebrow, she has been giving him a blank stare for gods know how long while she trapped in her head.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-um,” She stuttered while craning her neck to look him in the eye. “I’m looking for Haninozuka-san. I wanted to give him something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His dark eyes flashed towards the bag in her hand before meeting her eyes again. “Mitsukuni give up on sweets.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She winced at that line. So the rumors were true but she also knew that sweets are some of the things that made him really happy. Based on his tone, he was fully aware of that as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I sort of figured,” Kita said with uncertainty but continued on. “But looking at his face this past week, I know that he doesn’t really like the things that he’s doing now and kind of needs a pick me up. Plus this is supposed to be a thank you gift to him and I rather it not be something that he doesn’t like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knew from watching them that Morinozuka was protective over his cousin. The gentle giant symbolized. But that didn’t mean that she liked feeling like a bug under a microscope under his stare while he came to a decision of what to do with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally after what seemed like hours, he nodded and told her to stay there while he looked for his cousin. Agreeing she went to lean against the wall facing the entrance for two reasons. One, cause that staredown took all the strength from her knees. Two, because that way if she tried to run away she would at least have the balls to do it to his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door knob started moving and she straightened herself and swallowed back her anxiety. Kita faced the height where she remembered his eyes where and instead of meeting his light brown eyes she instead saw the white material of Morinozuka’s gai. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The confusion must have been clear on her face because she snapped her head up when she heard him talk again. “Mitsukuni was called outside by an underclassmen just now. You can wait inside until he comes back if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An underclassmen? A middle-schooler?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shaking her head out of business that was not her own, “Ha, I’m not brave enough for that,” she said with a low laugh as she scratched the back of her head where it met the nape of her neck. “Can I trust you to give him this? I don’t think I’ll ever get the courage to this again if I have to wait another day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked like he wanted to refuse but for someone so quiet he sure knew how to read people. Because after a  quick study of her face, he agreed with a slow nod and a stretched out hand towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully placing the bags on his hand she gave him a quick bow in thanks. Still bowing Kita said, “Please tell him that it's a thank you for the first day of school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming up from her bow she saw that he was still studying her. Doing another quick bow she turned to leave as quick as she could without looking as if she was running away. Halfway down the hall she heard a door gently closed and let go of the breath that she was holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the downside, she didn’t give Haninozuka the candied fruit personally. But on the bright side at least he would get them today and she learned that the two cousins were equally kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! I forgot to tell him my name!</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>One should never underestimate the power of rich people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's the only thought that passed through her slowly waking up brain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two days after the failed gift giving incident Kita noticed that Haninozuka came to school with his pink bunny in his arms again with a smile that could make flowers bloom. Which she thought was odd considering that she also heard that his father was recently hospitalized after losing a match to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Deciding that she was not awake enough to work it out, she headed to her classroom only to find a gift on her desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dead center on her desk was the same star designed wrapper that she gifted to Haninozuka earlier this week. However, instead of being filled with candied fruits it was filled instead with fruits cut into different size stars and phases of the moon shapes. Tied with a sakura colored ribbon instead of the original silver there was a note attached to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you for the fruits Shi-chan!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They were really good :)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you like the ones I made you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Honey</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw him enter the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morinozuka was at his side the entire time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fruits in the bag are freshly cut.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was the first student in her classroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How the hell did it get here?!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On that day Kita concluded that rich people were scary. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any other animes that are mentioned in this story. The only thing that belongs to me is Kita.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Note to Self: Make Sure to Regret This Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first official meeting between Honey and Kita. <br/>And Kita got a job.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Why is it that she was afraid to be alone with this boy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita blames it on the fruit incident that played up her paranoia on Haninozuka and her frozen legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her flight and fight signals was messed up and her current situation wasn’t helping. For one, she was trapped in the office/kitchen that the school provided her for whenever she was commissioned by a student. The clicking sound behind her that signifies the closing of the door only enforced just how trap she truly was. Second, the creature in front of her was giving off such a gentle smile that it could have even fooled the devil if he wished it. Adding in the fact that he was there alone and with his Groot sized cousin nowhere in sight only makes the ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>hide’</span>
  </em>
  <span> screaming in her brain to get even louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two days full of paranoia after the fruit incident and it seems that she was right to think that it wouldn’t be the last that Haninozuka would try to contact her. She just didn’t think that he would do it so soon and so isolated. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably knew that you would try to run away from him.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kita thought as she walked to the table that he was sitting on. The wider smile that he sent her as his eyes locked on to her seemed to be his answer to her unspoken statement. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Shi-chan!”, Haninozuka said with noticeable joy in his voice once she was directly in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Haninozuka-san,” The quick bow that she gave to him before sitting down helped hide the cringe that was on her face at how formal she tried to sound. But professionalism was a required trait that Yamamoto-sensei had beat into her head as soon as Kita became aware that she could do commissions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile on his face twisted at one edge for a bit before returning back to normal. “Call me Honey, everyone else does.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What would know, another rumor turning out to be true.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She tried to think what else could be to avoid the fact that the blond haired boy's eyes had not left her face since the moment that she stepped into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Um okay, so how can I help you Honey?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sitting down from across from each other, the height difference unnoticed. It’s probably only if a person really looks that one would see that at most there an inch of difference. Which when Kita thinks about the first meeting between them, the height difference was about an inch and a half roughly so it made sense in the long run.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“..you think about it?...Shi-chan? Did you hear me?” His questioning tone snapped her out of thoughts. Much to her embarrassment, it meant that he caught her staring at him the entire time he was speaking to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t seem to mind it as she looked at his face to see his reaction to her dazed state. Haninozuka was staring at her with humor filled eyes as she spazzed out in front of him for being caught not listening to him at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to, really it's just that I’m basically a walking zombie at this point of the day. So my brain just hops to different thought bubbles without meaning too. Can you please tell me again how I can help?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. I’m screwed seven ways to Sunday if Yamamoto-sensei ever finds out about this.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kita had her upper body bow down towards the table as she apologized to him. She really shouldn’t be putting her guard down around the same boy who managed to enter her classroom before her, leave a snack on her desk, and leave said room without her even noticing and while she had the knowledge that she saw him enter the school gates after her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only until she heard him laugh that she raised her head. It wasn’t the type of laugh that said he was laughing at her in a mean way but more that the whole situation just seemed funny to him and he couldn’t hold it in anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” The bunny plushie that she usually sees in his arms came out from laying on his lap. He placed his chin on the top of it’s head and leaned his body towards her. “I said that I wanted to do a commission contract with you.” Honey finished with a bright smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh Shit! Wait! That’s actually a good thing.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh really? What would you like for me to make for you?” Kita said as she turned to her bag to get out one of the copies of the commission request form that she always kept just in case. Another piece of advice from Yamamoto-sensei where a contract isn’t a real one unless it's on paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sweets.” The way he said it you would think that she asked if the sky was blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, no problem. Which one would you like? A cake? Cookies? Some type of tart?” She said as she started filling in the basic information of the form. Such the date, who was asking for the commission, and so on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All of them!” Honey almost shouted with glee as he jumped a bit in his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That’s one hell of a sweet tooth.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought as she looked up from the paperwork and leaned back on her chair to face him. Any embarrassment that she may have felt was gone as she thought of a timeline of when the sweets would be done and when she could give to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might take me a couple of days to finish all of it and to make it to your liking. Is that okay with you?” The look of confusion on his face was cute, especially with his boyish features. But she had to wonder why he was so confused about what she just said. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you apologizing? You can take as much time as you want.” Honey wrinkled his brows as he looked at her. Kita had to pinched her thigh to remind herself that touching his forehead to smooth it out was invading a person’s personal space and that he was technically about to become her client. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my first client. I want to leave a good impression for this one commission that you asked on me.” Kita probably shouldn’t have mentioned that he was the first, but between the danger signals still going off in her brain and her eyes still believing in his bunny innocence made the filter connecting her brain and mouth nonexistent.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“One?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the commission that we’re coming up with right now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is this a lost in translation type of situation? Did she explain something wrong to him? If she did, she was so screwed that she was already messing up handling these types of situations. Then again, maybe it is a good thing that she is making her mistakes with him. Haninozuka seems like the type that wouldn’t hold it against her and spread rumors to the other students preventing them from working with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to make a year long contract with you. Not just a single commission one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuc..” Thankfully she stopped herself before she finished. Not so thankfully, she bit part of her tongue and the side of her cheek with how quickly and the strength that she slammed her mouth shut.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her self injury did not escape his notice if the light giggle that filled the room was any proof. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A year long contract? With me? Are you sure that you don’t want to do it with any of the actual certified chefs in the school?”  Kita asked once she assured herself that she didn’t taste blood in her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Hugging the bunny tighter to his chest and his grin turning into a smile, she waited until he added anything more. “I want you.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good God he wants to kill her. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Not the school’s chefs, I want you to make the sweets that I want for the whole school year.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You still haven’t answered the why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I like your sweets! The candied fruits that you gave me were really yummy and I want to eat more!” Haninozuka was jumping in his seat again and Kita was sure that she was more tired than she originally thought since she was pretty sure that she saw flowers blooming around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The chefs could do that too. Hell, they could do it even better than me.” She answered back, maybe it's the paranoia for the past two days coming back since she has been in the same room as its source for the past 15 minutes but she doubts that his reasons were that simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Honey sounded as he pursed his lips while he thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Damn, he is pretty.’</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought as she got a closer look at his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Nope!!</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> This was not the time to be channeling Fujinuma Satoru, get your head in the game Kita!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s because I want to get to know you better Shi-chan!” Honey gleefully said as he leaned closer to over the table with softer and smaller smiles that he has shown earlier.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s dead. Why does she even need an oven anymore? The heat on her face alone can be used to make the sweets that he wants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hibarayashi Kita, Age 15</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cause of Death: Overload of Haninozuka Mitsukuni, aka Honey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How does one respond to that?! She gives up, placing her head on the cool wooden tabletop she asked once again while looking at her knees. “One more time, just for a confirmation. Are you sure you want to commission me for the whole year?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She heard soft thumps on the table near her head, turning her head to the side she opened one eye to see him placing his elbows on the table to lean closer than before and angled his head to look her in the eye better. With the same smile as before he said, “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, it took about 20 minutes to finalize the contract between them. Most of it was her fighting the final total, Kita fighting that he was giving her too much and Honey fighting that he wasn’t giving her enough. Some of the terms that needed to be edited. Such as he was allowed to bring a guest with him (his cousin mainly) as long as he gives her at least a couple hours notice but it would mostly be the two of them. He wanted to meet her at least three times a week and wanted to be with her while she made the sweets so that he could get to know her better. If Kita wanted to experiment with any sweets that she has never done before, Honey would be the first person to taste them. Honey would have to give an honest opinion on the sweets no matter what it was. Any other issues can be edited when they come up as long as the communication between the two is open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once it was all done they both signed the document, both putting their own copies away, she walked him to the door for their goodbyes. Honey had just left the threshold to meet up with Morinozuka who was leaning against the wall facing her door when he turned to face her again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahh.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ She thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Once again my paranoia was justified.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey’s face was pure innocence, just like the bunny that everyone associates with him. His eyes however ruin the image. They looked like they belonged to a fox who had just found the perfect prey to stalk and tease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait to get to know you better Shi-chan.” His tone which might give off a boyish excitement that would have fooled anyone not looking at him straight in the eyes, but she was and she knew that she was gonna regret this in her near future. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey turned back and threw himself on to his cousin. Climbing until he was seated on Morinozuka’s shoulders he gave a final wave goodbye. Mori tilted his head a bit downward to say his goodbye as well though Kita noticed that his eyes looked amused as he gave off an air like he knew what his cousin just did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved her hand back although she was only half aware of it as she turned to close the door to her office and made it support her weight as she leaned against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita could feel it in her bones, trying to fight it was like going without air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t going to survive the year with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what a way to go.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Those Who Are Loyal Enough To Help You Bury A Body</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A look into the life of Kita and her friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Group Chat:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hellfire Spawns (5)</em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>June 05</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span> 17:55 pm.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>That’s why Zuko deserved to have the best redemption arc throughout animated history.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All other redemption arcs could only dream of being up to that level when it comes to their character development. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>18:13 pm</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Guys? You still there?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yea we’re still here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its just that Haruka is to busy crying over ATLA war flashbacks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And last I head from Ran &amp; Yugi was that they were gonna do</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A ATLA marathon and needed the supplies to go full hermit mode</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wtf?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh hell no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Im going. You?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bitch </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re right next to you!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All you gotta do is jump 3 ft and your here</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-.-’</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko's Husband:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>EXACTLY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>AND YOU GUYS TRIED TO HIDE IT FROM ME</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WHILE I WAS LECTURING ON IT!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>TOP 10 ANIME BETRAYALS RIGHT HERE</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you even check your phone?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We texted you to come over</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus your in charge of drinks</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I want strawberry milk!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Get me the big one</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ohhhh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My bad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whatcha want Ran?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cream soda and Melon Juice</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We start in 30</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>K</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru? Kita?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs. Sugawara:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I want calpis soda</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You dont have to get me anything</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I cant stay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Im just dropping off Haruka</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We cant all be there without you TTwTT</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is it cause of school?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We dont got school tomorrow though</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs. Sugawara:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She does</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She has to do a medical exam tomorrow</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>^^^^^^</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its a half day so I can pass by later in the day</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you know I got to wake up early to get the train</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So no Avatar for me tonight :(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs. Sugawara:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She made mochi doughnuts for us though!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which might make the twin’s mom kill me for later for the sugar rush you guys are gonna get</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You Goddess!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We dont deserve you!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks Kita (:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And your right about mom</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marry me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got the stuff</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omw back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hell no</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your not my type</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since when do you have a type that wasnt 2D?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you finally get over Garra?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yugi you really cant be calling Kita out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why not?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs. Sugawara:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Esdeath from Akane ga kill</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yuno from Mirai Nikki</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And hell no Kaito, thats my husband right there</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Junko and Mikan from Danganronpa</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Basically any yandere in the anime world</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then who is it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you meet someone in your school?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs. Sugawara:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blond lolhfalfhf</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shes gone</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>To die at such a young age</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a shame</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Poor Haruka</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>19:13</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thanks for the ice coffee Kai</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Np</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blond lolita huh?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>@Mama 2.0 </span>
  </em>
  <span>Smack Haruka for me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its done</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you get home safe?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yep. Just got to my room</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thats great</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now tell us about the boy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do I have to?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yepp</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>You told Haruka</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now its our turn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Im actually more surprised that you lasted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>this long without telling all of us</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We need to know if we have to bury a body soon</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You scare me sometimes Ran</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs. Sugawara:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That mean she’s doing her job right<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So who's the boy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its the same boy who helped me on the first day</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know the one I made the candied strawberries for</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>The same boy that made you so paranoid that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>we had to sleep over at your house for a weekend?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one that your school is spreading rumors around</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> that he put his own dad in the hospital and put the fear of the gods into the secretary of defense </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isnt he the one that you think is being possessed by a trickster fox spirit and uses the boy's body natural cuteness</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to trick the people around him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes to all of them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its all the same boy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs. Sugawara:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hes also the same boy who gave the cut out fruits to her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who made a year contract with Kita to get to know her better</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Who offers her a ride home every time they meet up in the week</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The one that warned her to be ready for the chaos that is going to </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the medical exam that they have tomorrow</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you Haruka &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your still not forgiven for ratting me out though</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs. Sugawara:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hes a really nice guy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And i really like spending time with him </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When im not freaking the fuck out of course</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re not saying that we dont like him</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wanna meet him just to see if he could bench press me</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its just he’s your first actual crush and we’re kind of worried that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>your liking him cause he’s basically the only friend you have there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not my only friend</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I made a new one this week</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs. Sugawara:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy thats obsessed with cats?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is it the one from the Voodoo club?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again thats the same new guy friend<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And its the Black Magic class</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay so he isnt your only friend there</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just dont want you get disappoint and feel</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hurt if he doesnt return your feelings</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exactly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plus based on what you said about him and </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>his cousin, it would be really hard to hide his body </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>if he does hurt you in some way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its a crush</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Im not confessing my undying love to him after</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>only a week of actually talking to him. This isnt</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>some Twilight bs, i’ll probably get over it in a month </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>or two once i get to really know him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I love that you guys are worried about me but I think </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you might be over thinking about it a bit.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs. Sugawara:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you say so Kita</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I guess we’re worried so much cause your in</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>a different school from us and we dont really</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>know whats going on</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I miss going to school with you guys</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The whole entire first month there I kept </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>trying to find you guys until i remember</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>that you guys were at a different school an</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>hour away from me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But im doing okay. Im starting to make friends,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>im not getting lost anymore in that barbie house</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and im learning so much with the kitchen staff</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That it makes everything worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>We’re really happy to know that your</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>doing okay but we’re never gonna stop</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>worrying. Cause i doubt your not doing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the same when it comes to us.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why deny the truth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why do you think i alway bring food</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>over so much to you guys at random</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I honestly thought you were just stress baking</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>^^^^^^^^^</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>^^^^^^^^^^^^^</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs. Sugawara:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>^^^^^^^^^^^^^^</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I can get why you think so</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haru said something weird early about your school</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs. Sugawara:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I forgot about it until just now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is going on with the medical exam at your school</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yea</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your guy warned you about it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But why?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have no clue</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All I know is that all the girls are excited about it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys look like Peacocks fanning their feathers</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its chaos</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezoko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rich people are so weird</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They really are</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lolita didnt say anything? Or your cat friend?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their names are Honey and Nekozawa</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And nope Honey just said I should be ready</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>for the extreme and Nekozawa just turned really pale and</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> said it was a nightmare. Apparently it only happens</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>in the high school level exams but since all of them </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>have been in Ouran since grade school they all know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>of whats going to happen tomorrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs. Sugawara:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hopefully its nothing bad</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You never know with rich people</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well we’ll find out tomorrow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now lets start this marathon!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Have fun!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remember to not finish it all without me!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wont feed you guys for a month if you do!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes ma’am!</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>June 06</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>13:45</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Omw</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Got ice cream</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hooray!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you get Gari Gari Kun?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its Soda flavor too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs. Sugawara:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We are not worthy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezoko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>How did the exam go?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you get sakura flavor too?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Got the last one</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rather not talk about it over text</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did someone touch in the no-no square?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I got my shovel ready if we need it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wtf?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What happen than?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boys were stripping in front of everyone enough that they could the cast of Magic Mic jealous<br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the girls willing let the doctor say their measurements </span>
  <span>aloud for everyone to hear if they wanted to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs. Sugawara:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You messing with us?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God i wish i was</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs. Sugawara:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you at least see your boy shirtless?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Heart of the Cards:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think i just went blind</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Same</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mama 2.0:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lets wait till you get here to finish this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just want to ignore this day even happen</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Mrs. Sugawara:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yea, not gonna let that happen</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your gonna spill once your here</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fml </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not know anything here that isn't Kita. Ouran and other animes mentioned here belongs to their proper owners.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Shoujo Haunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The ghost of shoujo past has come to haunt Kita at Ouran.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kita is sure that in some way, somehow Ouran was being possessed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the only thing that makes any type of sense. Something was seriously wrong with this school. Things kept happening that should not be happening in reality. Incidents like the one that she is experiencing are ones that could only happen in manga. The fact that it only happens when she is in contact with Honey in some way only helps to proves her point. The ghost of shoujo manga past is haunting her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which in any other incident she would have fangirl over. Commit the mistake of asking her what she thinks about Fruits Basket or Kimi no Todoke, then the next two hours of their life is just gone. Plus add in the fact that she can admit that she does find Honey attractive does not mean she wanted to experience those types of situations first hand!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It is only in this school. It is only in this Barbie dream house of a school would Kita truly experience a shoujo incident and end up worrying about the state of her heart at the end of it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the current situation is only making her think of the past incidents even more. Just the two of them in her assigned kitchen with Honey doing his French homework at the table and her making macarons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Add it all together and Kita starts going through War flashbacks.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Incident One</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Isolated Hallway</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The traffic in this hallway is worse than the train during rush hour.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita thought as she walked her way towards the lunchroom with a majority of the students. She had just finished her lunch after helping the rest of the chefs do the final preparations for the lunch hour. On her way back to the kitchen, she prepared herself to be elbow deep in soapy water and dirty dishes for the next forty-five minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quickly stretching her arms above her, she placed her left hand on her right shoulder and started rubbing in the spot that was usually sore after she finished dish duty. Even just thinking about the aftermath was already giving her phantom pains. With a grimace on her face, she started rubbing it in harder and decided that she would treat herself today with a popsicle on her way back home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So in her thoughts of what flavor to buy and if she should buy a treat for her brother too, Kita completely missed the blond missive heading her way until he tackled her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shi-chan!” Honey cheered as she rocked back from the force of his hug as his arms wrapped around her rib cage.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was pure instinct that she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and tried to balance herself. She failed at that. In reality, she ended up almost bringing him to the ground with her. However, luck was on their side since he ended up saving both of them. He tightened his arm around her and took a step back while bringing her closer to his body. On the bright side, Honey did save her from a sore back that would have lasted about a week. But now she had to deal with the fact that she was pressed up against him to the point that she could feel his chest move as he breathed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was a bit ashamed that it took her longer than she would like to snap herself out of the fog of the hug. It only seemed to increase once she noticed that Honey seemed to be taking more of her weight than she had thought he was. But he was so warm against her that Kita just wanted to cuddle against him. It was because of how close that they were that she felt the slight shake in his chest and then the sound of his giggles right next to her left ear. That was the glass-shattering movement for Kita to realize what they were doing exactly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were hugging. Correction, cuddling with each other in the middle of the school’s hallway. In a school that is the gossip center hotspot of the teenage elites of Japan. Hibarayashi Kita, Ouran commoner first year. Haninozuka Mitsukuni of the elite members of society, whose fangirls could happily make her disappear without a trace if desired, were cuddling out in the open during lunch hour. The silence that was around them seemed like a count down to her doom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kita tried to throw herself to the ground in her rush to get away from Honey. However, it seemed that Honey wasn’t ready for their cuddling session to end with the way that he kept a hold on to her waist. Honey, of course, loosen his grip on her waist when Kita started to pull away. But he still held her pretty close to himself. At most, he had to take about three small steps for the two of them to get back to where they started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment that she could, Kita started looking all around them to see the faces of the teens in the hallway but found nothing. There wasn’t a single student in the hallway beside the two of them. It should be impossible. The hallway was full of students before she got tackled. And while the hug felt like it had lasted for hours for Kita, it couldn’t have been more than half a minute in total. The hallway could not have cleared that fast without causing a stampede around them. While things tend to slip her notice at times, no matter how distracted she was, she definitely would know that was happening!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ne, Shi-chan,” The boy who was holding her called out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Snapping her head back to face him, she noticed right away the teasing light in his eyes that was accompanied by the smile on his face. Moving her hands away from where she had grabbed on, she slid them down to wrap around his wrists. A habit of his that she seemed to be mirroring the more time that they spend together. She made a humming sound in response, still to work up in figuring out where everyone had disappeared too to give a verbal response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” Honey asked as he removed his hands from her waist. With a gentle twist of his forearms, he released his wrists from her hold. Opening her mouth to apologize for grabbing on to him, Kita closed it with a clack when she felt him slide his palms into hers and held on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While she tried not to overwork her brain too much with the shock of the student body disappearing and adding in the now willing hand-holding she didn’t even know the question that came out was her own until she realized it was her voice she was hearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did everyone go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” A small furrow in his brow. “In the cafeteria. Where else would they be at right now?” The teasing tone of his voice is gone and now was replaced with mild concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Kita shakes her head. Physically enforcing her point as she continued. “There was a bunch of kids here before you hugged me. I know that it was real because the kid in front of me stank of overpriced bad cologne that could make a dog go suicidal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nobody was here, Shi-chan.” The concern was showing fully on his face. Lifting one of his hands, Honey put it on her forehead while the other was on his own for comparison. “You seem kind of warm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. Trust me.” Yamamoto-sensei wouldn’t have let her in the kitchen at all today if she was sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you are Shi-chan. It could be just exhaustion with everything that you have been doing.” Removing his hand from her forehead, he got a hold of her wrist again and started walking in the opposite direction she was heading.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Kita dug her heels to the ground, but the strength that Honey had compared to her made it was useless.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” He said, going as far as to pop the second hand half of the word. Not even looking back as he continued to move forward as he dragged her with him. “I’m taking you to the nurse right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m not even sick!” Kita said as she still tried (and failed) at tugging him towards the kitchens where the piles of dishes await her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re warm, and you thought the hallway was full of people when it was empty. I’ll even talk to the kitchen staff if you’re worried about getting in trouble for not going back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honey, I know there were people here. I am not sick or exhausted.” Kita already decided to stop fighting against him. If not for the fact that she knew it was a useless endeavor, but also because he has the arm that always ends up being sore at the end of the day.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t know any better, I would think that this was a scene in a shoujo manga.” She said aloud absent-mindedly before she continued, “Like when the female lead always ends up with the main male love interest and they have a type of romantic moment in an empty hallway.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Honey stopped the second she finished talking. He did it so suddenly that she almost head-butted with the back of his head. When he turned to face her there was a smirk on his face that would erased any doubts of him not being a teenage boy. “The love interest, huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kita felt the blush spread against her cheeks so quickly that all she could feel was a burning sensation. Hitting the shoulder closest to her with an open palm, Kita told him to shut up and looked over his shoulder to avoid making any eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Laughing at her, Honey continued making his way to take them to the nurse’s office. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Although Kita told the nurse that she was fine and was getting enough rest at home, the nurse told her to stay in the clinic for the rest of the period just in case. The nurse even said that she would go to Yamamoto-sensei herself to ensure that no issues would come up with her being gone. When the nurse came back she said that Yamamoto-sensei told her that Kita was not allowed back in the kitchen until the next afternoon and was ordered to go straight home after school. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After an almost fight with Honey on whether or not he should give her a ride back home, they came to a compromise. She would let him give her a ride but only to the train station. Any further than that, and she was sure that she would break into a rash at being inside a car that cost more than what both her parents would make in five years total.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Honey wasn’t happy with her, but he knew that he had to meet her halfway with a lot of things. Mori was in the car with them but besides a quick hello and a question of how she was doing was mostly silent as he watched them from his seat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Talking about what Honey would like to try next, her showing him videos about creative methods of making sweets and if he would like to try them, which teacher was the most fun, what assignments were killing them, if Mori wanted to try anything, etc. Basically what they would talk about in their weekly meetings.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was reluctant to leave her at the station, but once she reminded him that he promised to meet her in the middle, he let her go. Not without a promise to text him once she reached home. Since she knew she was already pushing his limits, she agreed without a second thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The question of how the hallway emptied so fast still haunted her for the whole day. No matter the answer that she and her friends came up with, none of it made any sense.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was the off-handed joke that Kaito made that night in the groupchat that stayed with her. That all those years of reading shoujo manga was finally to come back to bite her in the ass. But, the more incidents that continued happened, the more that Kita was willing to believe it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Incident Two</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Call His Name Aloud and He Shall Appear</span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This class is evil,” Kita groaned. One hand rubbing her temple while the other held her bangs back. It was times like this that Kita wished she liked the taste of coffee so that she could have a chance at survival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Beelzenef purred. “Maybe I should invite the one who introduced it to the curriculum to the Black Magic Club. They truly earned a place with the harm they have done to us.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Releasing her hair from her ponytail to see if that would help ease her headache a bit. She turned to the side to face her seatmate and his partner/puppet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have some cookies in my bag. Wanna share them?” Even with his dark hood on, Kita could still see the slight smile that spread across his face. Reaching into her bag and picked up the sand dollar-sized brown sugar cookies she baked this morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mind?” Nekozawa asked as he leaned Beelzenef towards the bag. The puppet’s hands moved as if he was pushing the smell of the now open bag towards himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah,” Pushing the bag towards him so that he could have the first pick in the bag. “Plus we’re going to need all the sugar we can get if we want to live through the rest of the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent point.” Having already had a chance in the pick of the selection, she moved the bag back to herself. After searching and picking the one that seemed to have the most sugar, she slumped in relief after the first bite.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Good as always, Hibarayashi-san,” Beelzenef said as Nekozawa moved his other hand towards the bag for another cookie.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” She said with a smile as she made herself more comfortable in her seat. Thank goodness for parents of rich kids, because the seats that fill the classroom were comfortable as hell.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure I still can’t find a way for you to join my club?” He asked as he moved the cookie crumbles that fell on his cloak onto a piece of tissue that he took out from his pocket. Once he was clean again, he reached into the bag for another.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“As cool as your club sounds, I’m way too busy to even think about it.” Pointing to the crumbles that land on her slacks and to the tissue on his desk, she silently asked if she could place her crumbles there as well. He nodded and with a wave of his hand towards the desk, giving her the green light to right ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“True. But it never hurts to ask.” He said with a smile as he finished off his third cookie. It was an adorable sight to witness. The cookie crumbles around his mouth with a smile on his face. It took herculean strength not to pat his head as she does to her younger brother.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe next year. Once I get used to everything and know how to fit club membership into it.” Kita said as she counted the cookies that were left. There was a good thirteen left in the bag, good enough so that they can enjoy to their heart's content. “Plus who knows if Honey would want to do another year with me. If he doesn’t, then there aren't any issues with me joining. If he does, I’m sure we could work it out somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How is Haninozuka?” Nekozawa asked as she bit into her cookie. “Still going every other day?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. He seems good so far. Hasn’t complained to me about anything besides not liking my lemon tart.” She mentioned with a shrug of her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bitter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Nodding along with him as the sweet tooth Honey has is all too well known in the school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does he just go there to eat the sweets once it's done, or is he there the entire time while you make them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The whole time actually,” She picked out the next cookie and was disappointed that it was a small one compared to the ones she ate before. “Honey usually does his homework. Other times he helps me with my French by talking to me in it and correcting whatever I say wrong. But he’s there the whole time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shi-chan!” A very familiar voice all but shouted in the space behind their desks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy Shit!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Kita screeched as she jumped in her seat. The choking sound at her left side comforted her that at least she wasn’t the only one that got scared. However after hearing the scandalized gasp of a couple of the girls in the class, it could have also been due to her reflexive cursing habit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called for me?” Honey asked as he kept eye contact with her as he slapped his palm onto Nekozawa’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Poor Nekozawa, he looks like he is trying to become one with his desk. Kita is also pretty sure that she can see the spirit of Beelzenef trying to reattach itself to its body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. I didn’t,” Kita said as she waved at Mori who was standing at the entrance to her class. He answered back with a slight nod of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did. I heard you say it like three times.” Honey said as he eyed the bag of cookies in her hand. Going up to his tiptoes he looked into the bag. Once he did, he snapped his head towards her and went full force with the puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>♢</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Nee-chan did you know’ Her little brother Natsume asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Know what?’ She asked as she snapped the cap to the water bottle off.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That if you say a spirit's name three times he appears in front of you!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Really?’ The speed that Natsume’s head went at his nodding made her worry that it was about to fly off. ‘You know, I think they do that in mangas too.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What?’ Taking the offered water bottle, Natsume's brow line scrunched up together as he took a drink. Placing her thump to the spot to try to smooth it out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Like if one character says the name of another character multiple times in a conversation with a friend. That person usually comes to them at random.’ Getting the water bottle back and taking a sip, she continued on. ‘It’s usually done for either jump scares or comic relief or an indirect confession.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Huh, I didn’t know that.’ He said as he tried to steal one of the egg tarts that was on the counter. Gently slapping his hand away she pushed it further away from him causing him to pout. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That’s for later. Come on show me where you learned about this’. Putting a hand on his shoulder she leads him away from the kitchen and into the living room.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>♢</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Say their name three times and they will appear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For that conversation with her brother to come back and haunt her now at all times. The luck that Kita had is truly rotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was so into her memories that she only truly snapped out of it when she felt a light tug on one of her hair strands. Snapping her head towards the hand she was faced once again with Honey’s puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shi-chan,” Honey slightly whined. “Can I please have one?” He leaned forward, though whether it was towards her or the cookie bag she didn’t know.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, go ahead.” At a speed that scared her, Honey already had one cookie halfway into his mouth and his hand back into the bag searching for his second one. His blazer was becoming more and more covered with cookie crumbs as his cheeks filled.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While Honey was distracted by the treats, Kita turned to look at how Nekozawa was doing. Thankfully he was still alive and the one hand that wasn’t occupied with Beelzenef was rubbing at his throat. When their eyes met Nekozawa looked away to bounce between her and Honey. When their eyes met again he raised a brow under his hood. Not wanting to think about what his look meant, Kita shrugged her shoulders and acted like she didn’t understand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shi-chan,” Honey stopped to lick the sugar off his fingers and then brushed the crumbs off his face. “Are we still meeting up today?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling him closer to her by the end of his sleeve she gently started brushing the crumbs that landed on his blazer onto the other hand below it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we are. Unless something came up and you want to cancel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Honey sang before he started playing with another one of her hair strands and with a smile that could put an angel to shame he said, “I just wanted to make sure I get to keep you all to myself today.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a true test of strength that she did not flinch at the sound of the girls behind squealing at his words. However, she was worried about the state of her heart again. As Honey said those words while never breaking his eyes away from hers. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How can he say that with a face like that!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Having an internal war council on if she should smack herself into unconsciousness with her desk or stealing Nekowaza’s clock to hide in it, Kita heard the school’s alarm that the break was about to end. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One more tug on the piece of hair that was wrapped around Honey’s finger and a quick swipe into the cookie bag, he was already halfway back to his cousin. At the doorway, he turned to her with amused eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later Shi-chan!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Make sure to share with Mori!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How did he exhaust me more than the class did?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rubbing at her temples to ease the headache that was Hurricane Honey, Kita heard Nekowaza take in a breath. Too tired to turn her head to him, Kita looked at him from the corner of her eye which was apparently enough for him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well aren’t you two friendly?” Beelzenef purred as he rubbed his paws together.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shut up you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <span>Incident Three</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Not What It Looks Like!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Which leads her to right now. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With an extreme case of paranoia, all alone with Honey and less than a yard between them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In the month that they have been meeting up Kita has gotten used to a lot things. Honey is usually a very tactile person, Kita was one too but she was the type to ease into it while Honey was more like a miniature wrecking ball in comparison. So she adapted to his sense of affection pretty fast. But the two incidents in the past have made her as paranoid around Honey as if it was the first month they have met all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But now she can’t stop staring at him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kita knew that she found Honey attractive, ever since the first day. Her staring at him at random times doesn’t really hide the fact and the amount of times that he has caught her made it bluntly clear to him. Honey seems to like that she makes her attraction to him as clear as day if the wide smiles and warm eyes he sends her whenever she’s caught means anything. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had tried to stop staring at him so much and she did pretty well. For a whole week. That is until Honey tackled her in their kitchen after their third meeting and asked her if he wasn’t cute enough for her anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That trial ended as quickly as it started after that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kita thought as she stared at his bare forearms. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Honey had quickly gotten bored of his homework and decided that today he wanted to help her make the cookies. She had no problem with that, but she refused to be the reason to explain to Mori why his cousin’s school blazer came out a mess. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Honey without his blazer, she was okay with that. Honey rolling up his white sleeves to his elbows and showing off that his martial arts training did have results, she and her hormones were not okay with that. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Watching him repeatedly slam the cookie sheet with the macaron mixture on the marble slab should not be as attractive as she is finding it to be. But really when it comes to this school, Kita learned that logic is usually thrown out the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His arms weren’t as pale as she expected. They weren’t as naturally tanned like hers and Mori but they weren’t as pale as milk as the other boys in their school were. If she had to describe the shade, it was the color of the golden sand in tropical beach pictures she has seen online. His hands and knuckles were rough, which she did expect. Breaking boards and baby soft hands don’t exactly add up with each other. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t expect the scars though. They were light enough, barely visible if it wasn’t for the sunlight that highlighted them to stand against his skin tone. They didn’t look too serious, a majority of them looked paper thin and the larger ones had the width of a grain of rice. It didn’t seem like they bothered him if he was willing to roll up his sleeves without a second thought. And Kita knows that he knows she is aware of them due to her staring, so if it isn't bugging him then it isn’t bugging her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The macaron were starting to look flat and she should be telling him to stop pretty soon. But his hands! And his wrists when they tense up! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn her teenage hormones.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shi-chan?” Honey asked as he placed the cookie sheet down and stretched his fingers out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><span>“Yeah, Hon?”</span> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they good enough yet?” He asked as he moved back a bit from the counter. Stepping closer she saw that they looked as if all the air was removed and even enough in size to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. Now we just got to let them rest and they’ll be good enough to bake.” Kita said as moved the tray to the rack. Once done she started wiping the leftover mess on the counter-top before leaning a hip counter to face Honey.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing that she wasn’t moving away, Honey moved closer to her until there was only a foot between them. “Do we start on the filling then?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until after they’re baked. But I made some cinnamon milk bread earlier if you want some?” She asked tilting her head towards the oven where she placed them before he came in. Seeing his gleeful smile, she gave a light laugh before moving towards the oven door. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Or she would have if the sudden grip on her wrist didn’t stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow Shi-chan! Your fingers are really thin!” He said as he ran his fingers on the top of her left hand until he reached the inside of her palms. His blunt nails scratched her as he made his way to run his fingers on what she thinks is her life line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she said as she spread out her fingers as wide as she could for them to see. “Everyone is always surprised when they first notice it. They always think that since I work so much with my hands that they would be thicker or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Honey gave a shallow nod before stepping closer to her. With the same hand that he was using to trace the lines of her palm he started matching it to her. Palm to palm and fingers to fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His hand was bigger than hers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t by much but it was noticeable once you see it. Where their palms meet his passed her’s just the tiniest bit and her fingers only reach midway to the distal interphalangeal joint (</span>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>curse you anatomy for letting her remember that)</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <span>. </span>
  <span>He tried to overlap the top of her fingers with his but they weren’t big enough. The smiles that grew on their faces show that they didn’t really care. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re warm.” Honey said as he slid his fingers through hers, his fingertips landing just below her knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kita could feel his callous on his fingertips as they rubbed on her knuckles and that he had bigger callous on the top of his palms than she did. Seeing their hands the way that they were made their difference in skin tone all the more obvious. Out of all the girls in this grade she was the darkest by far and the girls didn’t have any issue voicing their opinions of what they thought about it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It must have shown on her face that her mind was in a bad place. Because she felt his hand tighten around hers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does it bother you?” The smile on his face was gone and was replaced with a frown that didn’t suit his face at all.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Did she think aloud in front of him again?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me holding your hand.” His hand loosen his hold to the point where it was barely hanging on. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Kita connected their hands again with enough force that the sound of the slap where their palms meeting resounded in the room. Honey zeroed in on where their hands meet and the smile on his was back to how it was earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what's wrong?” Honey’s tumb started rubbing the outside of her index finger. It was probably his way of trying to comfort her into the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just thinking about some of the things that the girls in this have said about me.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She rather not lie when she knew there was a chance of him finding out. The girls weren’t exactly quiet on the things they said. Plus there was a very vocal newspaper club member that tried to get his theories about her skin tone printed before the club president ripped him a new one. So he might as well hear it from her before he heard it through the grapevine. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Were they being mean to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A grimace crossed her face, “Kids are always going to be mean to what’s outside their norm.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Shi-chan,” He said as he looked back at their hands. “But you’re so nice, I just don’t get why they would be mean to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not everyone.” She said with a shrug. “Just some girls in different classes and that kid in the newspaper club. You know the son of that publishing company?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The one that is making the current president look like he wants to rip all his hair out?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But don’t you want any help?” Honey said he moved himself closer to where their foreheads could touch if they both lean forward. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if they ever reach the point of being violent. But right now they’re acting like annoying little birds that damage my self esteem a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” He leaned his head to the halfway point and she met him there with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If they get any worse, you’ll be the first person I go to.” The tip of his nose brushed against hers and his smile was almost blindly. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.” The smile that she gave him probably matched his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Were Honey habits of physical affection being contagious again? Cause right now she really wanted to cuddle with him. Wrap her arms around his shoulders and bury her head where his shoulder and neck met. Honey would let her since he was usually the one that cuddled up against her. But she didn’t want to risk the chance that once she let herself do it then she wouldn’t be able to stop herself in the future.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just as she was about to put some distance between them to fight against temptation, the door handled made the </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘clicking’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>sound of being opened.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was the one who was facing the door so she was the one who saw Mori come through the door and paused as he stared at them. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her and Honey alone in a room. Holding hands with each other with their foreheads so close to one another that from Mori’s position it would look like she was kissing his cousin.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“IT’S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKES!” Kita yelped as she ripped herself away from Honey. She almost busted her ass but Honey’s quick grab around her waist saved her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mitsukuni,” Mori nodded towards his cousin and then towards her. “Hibarayashi.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Takashi! How was Kendo practice?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two cousins were amused at her reaction and didn’t bother to hide it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kita started softly hitting her forehead against his shoulder after he made his point of refusing to let go of her waist. Knowing when to pick her battle with him, she gave up starting using him as her hiding place. The laugh he didn’t bother to hide made her try to bury herself deeper into him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck this school and shoujo manga.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>Nezuko’s Husband</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>June 14</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>19:23 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t scary</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Not scary my ass he almost snapped my arm off like a toothpick</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought you were a stranger trying to force yourself on me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he said he was sorry and he still feels really guilty about it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Only you would like the boy lolita that makes Saitama look weak</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>I know</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>June 20</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>15:38 pm</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>You jinxed me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wtf</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>The Cookie Dealer</em>
  </b>
  <b>:</b>
</p><p>
  <span>About the shoujo thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You jinxed me its happening</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nezuko’s Husband:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wtf</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally after months it is out!<br/>It is alive!<br/>:)<br/>Still don't own anything but Kita.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Mighty Cast Iron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kita unknownly meets some of her future in laws.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still do not own anything. Ouran and their character belongs to its rightful owner. So does any of the other animes that are mentioned in the story.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Did Honey and Mori ever mention having younger brothers?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thinking back on it, yes they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was when they first started doing their meetings and Honey wanted to play twenty questions so that they could get to know each other better. Honey did mention that he had a sibling but never said what gender they were or if they were younger or older than him. Mori had nodded but didn’t add in any more information on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at the two boys standing at the front of her office door all she can think about was coping and pasting. It was like a copy of the faces that she knew was pasted on to someone else’s face. Of course there were differences, however they weren’t noticeable enough that they couldn’t be mistaken as twins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you Hibarayashi Kita?” The younger Haninozuka asked. The glasses and slightly darker hair on him were the major differences that can be seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s so weird to see Honey’s face being in constant dark mode.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Can I help you?” Kita asked, eyeing both of them. The younger Morinozuka was still smiling but she saw the grip that he had on his shanai bag tighten as he sent a quick glare to his cousin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is Haninozuka Mitsukuni here?” The boy continued on. Kita noticed that he glanced behind her to the closed door that led to her private kitchen as if he could see Honey before she answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glancing down at her watch, “Not for another ten minutes. Would you like to wait inside for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her answer seems to only further ruin the younger Haninozuka’s mood as the scowl on his face got deeper. While the younger Morinozuka seemed to be praying for strength before he hit the back of his cousin’s head with the butt of the shinai. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be rude to the senpai Chika, introduce yourself first.” The boy said as he flashed a smile at her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, please do so. Give me something to call you besides younger something and something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Haninozuka Yasuchika, First year in the middle school division.“ Yasuchika said with a shallow bow with a slight blush and a glare at his cousin for calling him out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Morinozuka Satoshi, also a First year in the middle school division.” He had a nice smile, big and honest. Kita wonders if that’s how the older Morinozuka would look like that if he ever smiled wholeheartedly in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They already knew who she was but it never hurts to be polite. So she bowed down and introduced herself to them and invited them into her office. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her office was basically the size of an apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was the main entrance which was where she talked to the two boys. Once inside they would see doorways.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To the right was the door that would lead to the room where she would meet her clients and talk about the details of their contracts. It contains her desk that holds the computer that the school assigned her to exchange emails with the staff, clients, and whenever she needed to order the stock for her kitchen. The bottom cabinet of the desk was the locked area that held all the printed copies of the signed contracts that could only be opened with her school ID and password. A separate table, where her clients usually sat and mainly spoke with her the terms of what they were ordering exactly. And the closet that held her uniforms and bag whenever she was in the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To the left there were two doors. The one that was adjacent to the main entrance was the bathroom. A pretty simple one when Kita considered how willing Ouran normally is when it comes to spending their money. Since Honey and Mori were the only ones who stayed with longer than a pick up, they personalized it a bit. An extra toothbrush for Honey to use before the end of their meetings and a sandalwood soap that Mori preferred to use. It wasn’t much but it was enough that it left their mark to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second door was the storage closet for the clients and their guests. Honey and Mori normally place their school jackets and bags in there once they finish their club meetings. The rare times that Nekozawa stays for talk whenever it's his pick up day for the Black Magic Club, it's where his cloak could be found. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had asked Yasuchika and Satoshi if they would like to put their things in the closet. But only Satoshi agreed and it was only to place his school bag and jacket there. Kita tried not to think about the fact that he kept his kendo sword strapped to his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final door was at the dead center of the hallway. The same door that she and Mori sometimes joke about, it being Honey’s favorite door in the school. The entire room was about half the size of the classroom. To the right side of the room was all the kitchen material that she could ever need. (</span>
  <span>She is not ashamed to say that almost fainted when she first saw it.</span>
  <span>) The sink was an island that took up more space than it should with a wrap around counter with four high stools. Honey’s favorite seat was at the right hand center while Mori sat next to him at the edge of the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slightly off center of the room was a table that could fit up to six people. It's used mainly by the Black Magic Club whenever they want to have a meal together order by commission. At the left to the room pressed up against the corner of the wall was a medium size sofa that Honey bought and placed in the room to use for his naps whenever he was exhausted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute as the boy may be, he was scary as hell whenever he woke up.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can sit at the counter or at the table.” Kita told the boys as she closed the door.    </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not the sofa?” Satoshi asked as he stood next to Yasuchika, who was quietly observing the room, from where he stood in the space between the counter and the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s your cousin’s napping sofa, and I don’t know how comfortable he would feel if you guys sit there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” He said with a laugh. “Probably best we don’t, Mitsu-nii is pretty possessive over what’s his.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh. Honey didn’t seem the type but then again she was just starting to get to really know about him. For example, she just learned that Honey actually liked spicy food. Kita didn’t really believe until Mori confirmed it to her since she thought that Honey would have had to be hospitalized if he ate anything remotely spicy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be sitting at the counter,” Yasuchika said as he sat in the left sided center seat with Satoshi sitting right next to him. Did Satoshi purposely sit there? Was he also protective over his cousin like his older sibling was? She’ll have to ask Honey and Mori about it later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you like anything to drink? I have coffee, tea, and different types of juice here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing in front of the both of them she can’t help but compare them with each other. They all seem to share the same jawline however it was the Haninozuka boys that still had the noticeable puppy fat on theirs. Satoshi’s forehead was slightly larger than his brother while Takashi’s nose was narrower. Yasuchika's eyes were smaller and his skin tone was paler than Honey’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like some tea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What type of juice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning to the cabinets that contain the glasses behind her she started her list, “I have green, black, plum, and orange blossom tea at the moment. For the juice I have watermelon, peach, lychee, and grape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black.” Yasuchika said but it was followed by a lower </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘ouch</span>
  </em>
  <span>’.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be nice,” Satoshi murmured to him. “I’ve some watermelon juice please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting back a laugh she turned up the heat on the kettle before walking to the fridge. “Sure, no problem. Would you like some sweets that I made today? It's roll cake.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure!” Satoshi cheered as he grabbed the glass that she slid towards him. Kita gave him a smile as she turned again to gather some plates trying to ignore the glare that she could feel trying to burn holes through her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boys would be here soon, so she should take some extra ones out as well.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re the enabler.” Yasuchika declared, still trying to burn holes on her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck?</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” </span>
  <em>
    <span>He called her a what!?!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned in time to see Satoshi give a resounding smack to the back of Yasuchika’s head. The force sending Yasuchika’s glasses to the tip of his nose and almost face planting on to the counter. When he righted himself in his seat he had turned his teary eyes and the pout that was exactly like Honey towards his cousin before it turned into another glare at her direction. But Kita was too angry to place even more than a fraction of attention on that detail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better hope for your sake that I misheard that.” She set the small pile of plates onto the counter with a solid ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>clank</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. Somewhere in the back of her mind that wasn’t running on anger hoped that none of them were broken. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t,” Yasuchika straightened his spine as glared down at her. “You are the one that has been enabling my brother’s sweet tooth ever since he started high school.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been doing my job.” Kita could feel the muscle above her right eye starting to twitch. The first sign that her temper was about to get the best of her. “The one that your brother </span>
  <em>
    <span>hired</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to do almost three months ago.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You should've rejected him then!” Yasuchika answered back in what was almost a yell. Satoshi had to push him back onto his seat when it looked like he was gonna stand from his seat. “Don’t you know that you just made my brother’s condition worse than it already was.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey isn’t sick.” It took more effort than she would’ve liked to unclenched her jaw but she did manage to continue on. “Do you honestly think that your older cousin would have let Honey keep coming back here if he was?” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not his health you fool!” Yasuchika’s face was turning to the color of pulm as the fight went on. Kita was sure that her face was no different and it was getting harder not to yell at the younger boy. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At the corner of her eye, she noticed that Satoshi had cut a piece of the roll cake and was eating it as he watched the tennis game of fight. Kita had to hold in the snort as she watched him hit Yasuchika’s hand with the spoon and told him to be ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>more respectful to the senpai</span>
  </em>
  <span>’.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what exactly?” Not even ten minutes with this boy and she was already dealing with a headache and a sore jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“From leading him away from the Haninozuka family way!” Apparently that was the final tipping point for Yasuchika as he jumped away from his seat and made his way until he was just across the counter from where she stood. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Last I checked your brother did that all himself before we even made our contract.” The school’s rumor mill certainly did not let that one die for a good two weeks. Plus having Honey tell her himself that he was happier this way was all she needed to defend him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he did. But not without a few nudges that lead him to the breaking point. One, was some blond idiot 3rd year in the middle school division.” He leaned forward to her as he said the next part. “The second was from the scholarship student of his year that gave him sweets as a thank you gift. Even though it was publicly known that he was holding back from them at the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And? Just because you think your brother had a few nudges doesn’t mean we ruined him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where you're wrong. Did you know that my brother tells everything to Takashi-nii?” The tone of voice that he used showed that he knew that she knew the answer to the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what I overheard my brother telling him the day that you gave him those candied fruits?” He continued on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, what did he say?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That after talking to the 3rd year he was still doubtful if he should leave the Haninozuka practice behind. The way that he explained it, it was as if he was straddling the fence and he was swaying from side to side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, Kita didn’t know about that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“But once he met up with Takashi-nii and found out that the sweets were for him. And that the girl who made them for him was the same girl that caught his attention from his first day of school was all he needed to leap off to the other side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They weren’t even in the same room together and Honey still managed to have her blush to the point where her ears were burning. The next time she has Honey alone while Mori was in Kendo practice they will definitely go to talk about what Yasuchika just said. But right now she had to fight the temptation of using her cast iron skillet as a weapon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the end, it means that the way my brother is now is the fault of the two of you!” Finished the middle schooler as he pointed his finger at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Darken his hair and give the boy a red bow tie and he would look exactly like Conan when he’s pointing out the criminal to the case. However, she was starting to get tired of this conversation and based on the look on Satoshi’s face so was he. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your brother is happy the way he is.” She said with a sigh. “While yes, he probably had some help with making the decision at the end, he did it out of his own free will. He could have said no and stayed the way that he was but anybody with eyes could see that he wasn’t happy like that. You knew that, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, he looked away from her. They all knew the answer, Honey was miserable no matter how he tried to hide it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look," Kita said as she crossed her arms. "I don't know what type of relationship you and your brother have. But is it really so bad that your brother isn't holding himself back anymore?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yasuchika stayed silent but she can see his teeth turn to dust by just how tight his jaw was. Satoshi seemed to enjoy the cake and the show, as he was already going for his second slice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Plus isn't this a show of how strong Honey really is." She saw Yasuchika's shoulder tense and his body becoming more and more still as she went on. "Knowing that his family isn't going to be happy with his choices and still going through with it because that is what made him the happiest, shouldn't be something that he should feel guilty about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't…" He started before it became a mess of grumbles. But something in the air told her that another fight was about to start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Satoshi seemed to notice it as well since he stood up from his seat and was saying his cousin's name calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't acknowledge him as my brother or as a member of the Haninozuka family if Mitsukuni continues on like this."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And there goes the thin thread holding back my temper.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You little shit!" Kita screeched as she threw herself at him. She didn't get very far as she was soon lifted off her feet by her armpits by Satoshi.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Senpai please calm down!” Satoshi said as he strained a laugh and continued to hold her at least half a foot in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Moving around didn’t seem to be doing anything against the younger boy but she was too emotional to stop. “One good hit. That’s all I need to smack some sense into him!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was the moment that Honey and Mori entered the room with a slam of the door. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shi-chan! We heard yelling, is everything okay?!” Honey said with a serious look on his face as he eyed the room and froze as his eyes met Yasuchika. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For a moment everything was frozen in time and then they attacked. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She had to be suffering from a fevered delusion. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Was the summer heat finally getting to her with the damn long sleeves that were her uniform? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Or did her mom put her cooking in her bento box and she was currently suffering from a delayed reaction to food poisoning? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly was this one of those Ouran things again? Where she has to throw logic out the window and adapt to the rich people's logic?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That's the only logical way to explain what Kita was seeing right now. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the days for the boys karate practice to run later than usual it just had to be today of all days? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do the Haninozuka and Morinozuka families have the desire to send her to an early grave?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Satoshi had finally placed her on solid ground again but it didn’t do them any good. As he and Mori had to both place a hand on both of her shoulders to keep from standing and not falling into a faint at the sight before her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Honey and Yasuchika seemed to be acting out every shonen battle scene that didn’t involve superpowers (Honestly, she’s starting to doubt that they are fully humans at this point.) in front of her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, the fighting would be the main reason for her freaking out. If it was anywhere else then yes. However, the boys were fighting in her kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen that the school was only letting her borrow for her commissions. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A kitchen where she doesn’t own a single damn thing but the knitted blanket and an extra cell phone charger that she keeps in her office. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen where should anything break under her watch would probably put her into such a debt that her grandchildren would still be paying off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A kitchen that now has a collapsed table from when Yasuchika landed from a backflip to avoid a kick from Honey. The wall next to the door now has a spider web crack from where Honey ducked to avoid a punch that Yasuchika threw at him. A kunai was stuck on the wall with a rope attached to it where Honey threw it to do what Kita could only describe as a spiral kick aimed at Yasuchika head but seemed to only hit the shoulder instead. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>While the two Haninozukas were still fighting each, the Morinozuka boys were having a casual conversation over her head- literally the two boys were giants compared to her- over the fighting style that was being used. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kita on the other hand was hoping that everything was just a fevered dream and writing her last will and testament in her head just in case.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My life is ruined,” She moaned as she tried to hide herself in her hands.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?” The gall of Satoshi having to ask that question made her give him a dead eye look. She didn’t turn away from her silent stare until she felt Mori squeeze her left shoulder slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hibarayashi,” Mori started once she met his eyes. “The Haninozuka family covers for all the damages that are made on school property in their fights.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank fuck,” Kita tackled Mori in a side hug in her joy. As if the world needed to remind her about the difference in strength between the two of them, Mori didn’t even grant or move at her tackle while she was pretty sure that she was going to find a bruise tomorrow morning at her rib cage from where it hit his hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned back to face the fight just in time to see both boys aim a high kick at each other only to be blocked and canceled out by said legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So,” Kita started while placing two fingers to her cortical artery. Having a heart attack was nowhere near her bucket list. “Mind explaining to me why exactly your cousins decided to ruin my kitchen?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Family tradition,” Mori said as he continued facing the fight. He said it as if that was the answer to all of the questions she had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing that she wasn’t going to get much more from the gentle giant, she turned to the brother who would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whenever two Haninozukas meet each other they must fight each other until there’s a victor. It never reaches the point of bodily harm. Maybe a wounded ego depending on who lost.” Here Satoshi pointed his chin at Yasuchika who was doing a one handed handstand to try to land a kick at Honey’s face. “Think of it more like family members checking in on you to check on how you’re doing.” Satoshi explained with a slight shrug of his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned to face her and with a blinding smile added on, “A violent hello basically.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a family...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys don’t have anything like that?” Kita said with a flinch as she saw Honey throw Yasuchika over his shoulder and landed on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” Satoshi said easily while Mori just shook his head. “We do have a tradition though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She said as watched Yasuchika get more frustrated the longer the fight went on. Honey in comparison just watched on with his normally open expression. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Man the fight sure is dragging on today,” Satoshi whined as he scratched the back of his head. Mori made a sound of agreement. “Oh, our tradition is to make sure the Haninozuka aren’t too self indulgent and know when to hold them back whenever it's needed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that Kita snapped her head so quickly towards Mori that she heard a snap that made even Satoshi flinch. Was Mori doing his job or was he letting Honey get away with everything? </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Taka-nii is amazing at his job!” He was jumping where he stood and Kita thought he looked like a puppy at that moment. “I hope that when I get to High School I would be just like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t know what to say and was still trying to process everything when she heard a cheer from in front of her. Turning to face the fight she found Honey standing with a smile on his face while his brother was face down on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your kicks are getting really strong Chika-chan!” Honey started and his face quickly turned into a pout. “Your aim needs to be worked on though. They were all about three millimeters off from where you wanted to hit.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She is never going to understand rich people and the weird things they do.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Honey turned to face them with a smile. When their eyes met the smile got even bigger as he rushed to her with arms wide open. She felt the two hands of the Morinozuka brothers leave her shoulders as Honey gave her a full body hug. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shi-chan, did you see?! I won!” Honey said as let go enough to face her but not enough to let go of the hold on her waist. With her arms around his shoulder, she was able to see behind him and saw that Satoshi was loudly scolding a pouty and teary eyed Yasuchika about messing up her kitchen and giving her a mini heart attack at the thought of the debt that she would have to pay. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see that.” As she watched him smile even brighter than before she remembered what she thought of him at the beginning of the school year. That he was a fox spirit hiding in human form acting like a bunny. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing him smile and cuddle back onto her Kita couldn’t help but think that Honey wasn’t really helping his case with her thought of him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Shi-chan,” Honey called softly to her as he laid his head on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” She answered as she mentally mapped where the aspirin would be in her home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you have any cake?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Honestly, Haninozuka Mitsukuni was a league all of his own. </span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Hunny Bunny &lt;3</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hunny Bunny &lt;3:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shi-chan!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are you there?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shi-chan</span>
  </em>
  <span>:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What’s up?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hunny Bunny &lt;3:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Today</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When me and Takashi got to your office</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked like you and Chika were fighting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why though?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shi-chan:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Um</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its kind of a long story</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for whoever read this. I hope the story was to your liking and that you will want to read more as the story goes on.<br/>Thank you to my friend who read the story beforehand and corrected the mistakes that I made XD.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>